tales_of_link_japanfandomcom-20200215-history
Series Restriction Events/Symphonia and Ratatosk
Introduction Players can participate this event by using teams that consists of specific number of Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World characters, depending on quests required. Eligible Characters Below are list of characters that classified as Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Characters. Please use in-game party filter (TOS and TOS-R) to figure out what Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World characters you have. Setting team that mixing these two series are not strictly required. Teams that stick with only one of the above series also count. All of the Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World characters have advantage element shift (Dark) and status boost based on rarity when using them in most of the event stages: *3-Star - 1.1x *4-Star - 1.2x *5 & 6 Star - 1.5x Specific New Banner Units, the Limited TA Emil, 5-Star Alice and Decus, will have leader skill boosts of "3x on All types' ATK and HP, 1.6x RCV." Rewards Players can get varies rewards based on contracts completed, or exchange using event items. Exchangeable rewards includes characters, guardian, gears and 5-Star Limit Breaking Hawks. Character The characters reward this time is 5-Star Sheena that will have changes in illustration once MLB. Unlike previous series events, players can get unlimited copies from exchange center, costs 20 event items each. 19 extra copies are needed to MLB her, however, please note that hawks cannot be used on this event 5-Star Sheena. Guardian The exchangeable guardian this time is dark support Tenebrae, that boost dark characters' ATK by 1.05x. Event Weapons Event Weapons' Passives are listed below: *Thrust (Water) -Inspirit Attacker (15% boost ATK of all heroes by 13%) *Slash (Dark) - Aura Plus (4%) Items The event item drop "Bath Ticket" can be used in exchange center to exchange for other items. For complete exchangeable list and allowed amount, please refer to in-game's exchange center. Drop Rate *Scale: ★ > ⊙ > O > ▲ > x > ---- *If Decus appeared as opponent, the item drop will be doubled. *5-Star Limit Breaking Hawks becomes extra drop during this event, all difficulties shares same drop rare and quotas (Two per basic type, Three Force Hawks and One Rainbow Hawk.) *Guardian tickets will appear once respective hawks' dropable quota reached. Event Contract Players can get rewards if they fulfill below conditions. Boss Information Chaos Difficulty * Only will encounter either one of the above bosses per fight. Ultimate Difficulty * Only will encounter either one of the above bosses per fight. Goddess Difficulty Goddess difficulty is available since 20 Oct 2017 15:00 JST, and is unlocked after clearing Ultimate difficulty. Please note that there are no element shift, nor friend team can be used on this difficulty. Recommendations / Tips * Might consider farming 5-Star Clash Marta if do not have enough good respective series units. *Try equipping damage reduction gears such as IDOLiSH7 Spell Weapons. *Try equipping Luckily healing / quick drain gears if do not have enough arte healers. Category:Events